RWBY adventures
by Marcksman789
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR have made new friends and a new adventure is about to be set upon. Love will blossom and problems will be had. follow the new adventure with RWBY and JNPR.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

RWBY MINI ADVENTURE SERIES

All characters and settings in this story, except for Austin, Boaz, the Dracofangs and the Assassins, belong to Rooster Teeth and owned by Monty Oum. Please support the original show and crew.

Thank you

Chapter 1

New Friend

Part 1

The sun was emerging from the horizon as the rays of beams sprayed and hit walls and windows all around Beacon. This school was home to proud legends, amazing hero's, and a 15-year-old scythe wielder who also lead a team of her own.

Said girl was also getting the most unkindly awakening anyone could get, ever.  
" RUBY WAKE UP " " Ahhhhhhh " the small 15-year-old, who's name apparently was Ruby, fell out of her bunk bed and landed on the floor. " Yang what was that" Ruby asked her big sister.

Ruby and Yang, sisters and teammates, along with two others, Yang was the older sister with pure blonde hair and purple eyes also with her assets that the guys have a hanging mouth for ten minutes, she wore her dark brown and red school outfit and black with dark red strip skirt.

Ruby was the younger sister with her red ruby hair and silver eyes and her kind of light pale skin, she was currently in her pajamas and with her Beowulf eye mask looking like she wanted answers.

" Get dressed, the alarm didn't go off where going to be late for school " upon hearing this Ruby jumped up already seeing Weiss and Blake also ready to go in the same uniform as Yang.

Weiss and Blake Ruby and Yang's friends and teammates of team RWBY (ruby)

Weiss was the first person Ruby meet at Beacon but they didn't get along that well in the beginning but ended up being good friends, her white hair and white eyes and cold temper and self-praise got her nicknamed " ice queen " by her friends, Weiss was great with a rapier and her dust revolver one kicked major Grimm butt.

Blake was the black haired, black eyed cat fanus who whore a bow to keep it secret. Blake being number two person meet helped out Ruby get back at Weiss while she was still mean, with her ninja like skills and her switch blade/pistol and cat like abilities she was an amazing ninja and the best at hid and seek.

Ruby got showered, changed, had an apple tossed to her by Weiss and they headed out the door. As they exited the door they came face to face with team JNPR (Juniper).

Team JNPR was team RWBY's nest dorm room neighbors and also friends consisting Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora.

Jaune was JNPR's leader/knight, Pyrrha their Amazon/Spartan warrior and tank, Ren was the quiet martial artists, and Nora was the hyper active jokester Viking.

Jaune was the first friend Ruby meet at Beacon after making a crater in the front of the school, she and he got along like peanut butter and jelly, mainly because they are both socially awkward and couldn't really meet new people easily, his blonde hair and blue eyes made him a natural blonde.

Pyrrha was another friend meet during team forming mission. she had always been there for her friends and made sure they knew she cared. She was also training Jaune due to his lack of fighting skills and other abilities that made him weaker than others, she had burgundy hair with her gold head piece, and green eyes.

Ren was meet in training mission and is childhood friends with Nora. Ren was quiet but always had the ability to calm down Nora when needed. he would get the team out of jams with Grimm and the whole eight of them out of sticky situations, his black hair was cool though it had a pink strip that matched his pink eyes.

Nora was the loud and hyper active one and childhood friends with Ren. She was meet also in training mission and was very wild. Only Ren could calm her down and she always agreed. She would always play jokes and pranks to lighten moods and it always worked. Her orange hair and greens eyes had a start of her as a clown.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were both all in uniform and staring at each other surprised. " ugh, no staring in shock class starts soon come on " Ren said and headed for class with everyone in toe,

When they got there, there was only one student in his seat and sitting with legs and feet on his desk. nobody else was in class yet. " ah, finally some students finally showed up instead of mister Mayes here " said DR. Oobleck who with his weird and unexplained speed showed up right in front of Jaune and Ruby's faces.

" Why are all of my student late, explain, mister Mayes here is the only one on time and he got here 15 minutes early " Said DR. Oobleck. " Mister Oobleck our alarms didn't go off were sorry" Ruby and Jaune apologized. " Accepted, and its doctor" Said Oobleck. Everyone got in their seats as the remaining students showed up and said the same as them, no alarms. What in the world happened?

" Class now that your all here I would like to introduce a new student here at Beacon, Mister Mayes, stand for us please" The guy nobody knew stood up and waved boredly " Hello, I'm Austin Mayes, Pleasure yada, yada, yada" He said and sat back down. Austin was wearing the same uniform as everybody and had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He did not look happy and poor Yang had to sit next to this guy for the rest of the year.

" Hi Austin I'm Yang nice to meet ya " Yang said and Austin looked over with a blank face. " Hi " and that was it. no good to meet you or it's a pleasure Yang. Nothing. Nothing at all. he looked back and focused on class.

When class was over everybody headed over to Ms. Goodwithes combat class, the group decided to introduce themselves. " Hello again" Yang said taking Pyrrha catch phrase and getting a disapproving look from said girl. " Hi, Yang was it, what do you want" Austin said like he didn't care either way. " I just wanted to introduce my sister and friends to you since you knew here to Beacon"

This guy was even looking less amused and even like we were wasting his time. " you're wasting my time; I'm not even going to be in this school for long anyway" Austin said. This guy was now getting on Yang's bad side but she still controlled herself. " Oh yeah, well I'm probably just extra hyper because my alarm didn't go off" Yang said with sting in her voice. " Oh yeah, that was me" Everyone looked in shock as this new guy just admitted to disabling every single student in the school's alarm. And now Yang was literally on fire.

" THAT WAS YOU, YOU MADE EVERY SINGLE STUDENT LATE " Yang was now yelling her head off. " Yeah it was funny" Austin then had a smile on his face. " You know I could kill you right now don't you" Yang said. " Yeah, well there's a sparring tournament at the end of the week how about you meet me there and then in 5 minutes you'll be on the floor" That did it. Yang activated Ember Celica and swung at Austin's face ' Oh no' everybody ducked down and braced for an impact.

There was a metal thud as if metal hit metal, everybody looked up to see Ember Celica hit a sword, a sword that papered from Austin's wrist. His sleeve lowered to see wrist guards, one on each wrist, both had a sword coming out of them and crossed into an X shape, while Austin was in a defensive stance, and in the center was where Yang struck.

" Wow, what in the world is that" Jaune said in amazement to this new weapon. Yang backed off surprised as well. " See Ya at the tournament Blondie" And with that he retracted his swords and walked down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Chapter 1

New Friend

Part 2

Two days left till Saturday and then the tournament were Yang would fight the new kid who showed her up on Monday. Everybody was always on edge for that week. Yang took Jaune and Ren as punching bags for practice even thought everybody else, even Weiss who also thought that was going too far, argued but to no avail. Jaune would come back a mess, once with a purple eye, Ren, not so much, but maybe a bruise at worst. Finally having enough of the crazy hyper ready to kill sister of Ruby, all the girls talked while Yang practiced on her punching bags.

" This has gone on long enough, Yang is to angry and she can't seem to calm down no matter how hard we try " Weiss stated the obvious but everyone thought it should be said. " She is getting very destructive, Jaune almost had an arm broken last time she hit him" Blake said. " But how are we to get her calm, she will attack any of us if she's that angry" Pyrrha said with worry. " Well, not all of us" Weiss turned to look at Ruby who was watching Yang beat up the boys from the yard. " Ruby actually is the best choice, no way Yang would hurt her" Blake said. " Agreed, Ruby may we talk for a minute" Pyrrha asked Ruby.

Ruby who was focused on Jaune getting punched multiple times turned to acknowledge Pyrrha. " what's up" Ruby said " Weiss told her their plan and said that if it does work Yang would be calmed down. " but she'd even attack me being this mad, I'm just as a target as all of you guys" Ruby said. " Right now the only targets are Jaune and Ren, we need to stop her" Blake said. " Alright, I'll go" Ruby said and stood and left for the field.

Jaune was thrown back several feet, well thrown not the best word, more liked punched in the gut. Ren ran up and tried to strike a couple of times but only with Yang blocking every single attack and hitting him back again and then walked up to both boys.

" Get up you dolts were not done yet" Yang said as if they were misbehaving servants. " Listen Yang, were glad to help you but you're not only pushing yourself to far, Jaune isn't built to with stand all of these attacks that your throwing at him" Ren said. Yang looked at Jaune roll on the ground heavily breathing. " it's only because he's weak and can't do anything" Yang said. " No Yang their right" Yang and Ren looked to find Ruby walking to Jaune's side.

" Ruby you know that guy stood me up and I. Don't. Like. That" Yang growled at her sister which in turn scared Ruby. she never thought that Yang could get so mad at one guy. " Yang only two days then you can beat that guy up, ok please stop hurting Jaune and Ren" Ruby gave Yang her puppy dog eyes and pouting lips and whimpered. Yang started to waver, she never was able to stand up to Ruby with those eyes. " Fine I'll stop" Yang said and left. " Come on Jaune, Ren let's get you guys to the infirmary" Ruby said and help both boys as best she could.

The day before the big fight that now everybody heard of thanks to Nora's big mouth, everybody wanted to see the guy who made them all late get beat up by Yang, this fight was the talk of the school, the teachers even allowed the fight as a way to get students to go there so they could rest or see the fight themselves.

In DR. Ooblecks history class he was going over the lesson on how a Deathstalker herd nearly trampled their way straight to the capital of vale a century ago. Yang and Austin being desk neighbors were giving dirty looks and rude gestures to each other, Well it was mainly Yang doing all of the rude gestures towards Austin, he only chuckled.

" Now, can anybody tell me how the relief team subdued the herd and trapped them" DR. Oobleck said. seiceing the moment Yang Stomped on Austin's foot and got him to grunt, also getting him called upon. " Mr. Mayes do you have the answerer" DR. Oobleck asked. " Well, the relief team used baiting tactics to draw the Deatstalkers out into a ravine were they were boxed in and crushed by boulders dropped onto them by the ambushers" Austin finished. " Correct, and who was the bait, Name all three if you can" Oobleck said. " Charlie Beacon, Nathaniel Grunionton, And Theodore Mayes" Austin finished again. " Correct and thanks to your great grandfather and his team the city of vale was saved" Oobleck said until Austin burst out. " Yeah but only after my great grandfather's life was forfeited" Austin said with anger and hate in his eyes. " Yes, your grandfather may have died but thanks to that the city of vale was saved and your grandfather was declared a hero" Said Oobleck. " He was only declared a hero to make my family feel better about his death, my grandfather died and the military didn't want my family to be so ' It's their fault wa wa wa' that's that, everyone in my family dies in some terrible way" Austin nearly blurted that out.

Austin was now angry and Yang saw a glint of tears in his eyes. " By what do you mean Mr. Mayes" Oobleck asked. " My grandfather killed by Beowulf's, my grandmother and great grandmother died by burning to death, my mom, Dad, Little brother, and baby sister murdered right before my eyes, and yet still called hero's for dying and not doing anything" Austin's eyes were now bailing and he had his head in his hands crying like no one had ever seen.

"My apologize Austin, I did not know that had ever happened, I am sorry for having reminded you" DR Oobleck said.

" That's ok doc, those memories keep me going in life" Austin said. Oobleck's class ended and everyone was released from the room. " Hey Austin" Someone from behind him called out. " huh" Austin turned to see Ruby standing before him. " I'm sorry about your family story but me and friends are here for you if you ever need us ok" Ruby's smile was so happy and warming. " Heh, why would you help your sister's newest enemy" " Maybe I want to be friends with her enemy" Austin felt shocked. " We'll see you later" and off she went, ' Huh, No, no more friends, I can't let anybody else get hurt' Austin thought and walked off the Goodwitches combat lesson.


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

Chapter 1

New Friend

Part 3

Saturday finally arrived and every student in Beacon headed to the arena for the match between Yang and the ' Alarm Saboteur'. Everybody wanted Yang to win but yet some people, Mainly the other seven, Thought of it as a welcome prank by Austin. The arena was packed and very loud. Many of the teachers came as well to see the fight in action as if this might never happen again.

As Austin and Yang entered the arena battle floor Goodwitch would be the official for the fight, and could call it off anytime she wanted. Ruby looked around to see team CRDL (Cardinal) Led by Cardin Winchester taking bets on who would win this fight. ' Oh brother they can't go one day without making money or bulling can they' thought Ruby.

The crowd cheered as Yang and Austin stepped onto the arena floor. Ruby looked itchy and didn't know who to vote for, Though Yang would be best so she doesn't destroy Jaune or Ren again. " You ok Ruby " Ruby Looked to see Jaune as he had a worried face for her and not on anyone else. " Oh Yeah, I'm fine, just worried about Yang " Ruby said facing the ground. " Ah come on, Yang can take on anybody she encounters " Jaune said with a smile. " Yeah your right, Thanks Jaune "

" This match will be standard sparring rules, if your aura hits the red zone the match will end, If I or the head nurse or Mr. Ozpin say enough then you both stop immediately, is that clear" Goodwitch said to both participants. Yang was in her regular street outfit, Brown shorts that were to short yellow shirt and short brown jacket buttoned up. Austin wore a dark black zip up hoodie, his sleeves rolled back a little so you could see his wrist guards, and wore dark blue pants and black sneakers.

They both agreed and took stances. Yang activated Ember Celica and took her right foot back, then took her regular brawler stance, one arm facing down forward and the other arched back facing downward. Austin activated his swords and stepped one foot back just like Yang and did the same with his arms but extended his left all the way straight and arched his right and pointed straight as well.

" GO " Goodwitch shouted and Yang sprinted full speed and aimed right for Austin. She went for a right swing while lifting both legs behind her and let air carry her. Austin brought up his left arm and folded it back to bloke with his blade. He then turned right, Right leg extended, and heeled Yang in her gut to send her back a few feet.

Yang looked up shocked as the crowd gasped, also shocked that this guy gave Yang a hit. Austin then charged at Yang and overhead swung his right arm towards Yang. She crossed her gauntlets and blocked his attack however forgetting his left hand came to stab her. She twirled left and dodged the attack and successfully uppercutted Austin under the chin sending him flying and doing a backward flip and landed on his feet. he grinned and charged again jumping left arm forward right arm back and lunged with said right arm just as Yang backfliped away and shot her gauntlets as Austin's sword impaled the ground. Austin jumped taking a hit our two and landed a few feet away.

Yang and Austin both breathing heavy stared until Austin looked at Goodwitch." Are ranged attacks allowed " Austin said. Goodwitch nodded and Austin nodded back.

Austin's wrist guards rotated and on the sides of his wrists two barrels came out on both wrist guards. Ruby stared in AW she had never seen that before. Austin smirked evilly and ran straight for Yang only to jump over her head and pointing his fists down towards her. Austin's barrels exploded with bullets and they zoomed at Yang. She jumped rolled to her side and shot back as she got to her feet. Austin landed and switched his right guard back to sword and left still gun.

Austin and yang ran at each other and Austin swung like upper cutting himself and tried to strike Yang. She however hit the tip of his sword and hit it downwards. Austin twirled right and jumped in the air switching left to sword again and lunged only again impale the ground. Austin bringing both swords up and crossing them by his face looked at Yang and then the board. He was in Orange and she in yellow. Austin learned that Yang had never made it past yellow before, so perfect time to change that.

Austin brought his arms down and looked at Yang again, they were both exhaling hard and out of breath, but this was it, Don't let her get her breathe back. Austin charged at Yang and swung right hand over head and missing as Yang jumped Three feet backwards, Austin following momentum backhanded left to miss again but use his right foot to jump and impale again the ground. Not bringing his sword out of the ground Austin switched left to gun and started to fire at Yang again hitting her to low orange on the board. Yang stared at the board in disbelief that this guy got her to the orange.

Austin and Yang were low in aura as it depletes little from using so much energy and were one hit away from red. Austin and Yang charged and engaged in melee combat. Austin had switched his swords to short hidden blade type weapons, like daggers and started close combat with Yang. They both attacked and blocked moved but not taking a hit until they both backed off and stared. Austin retracted his daggers and nodded to Yang, she nodded back and retracted Ember Celica and they both ran again, Both angry faces and through regular punches at each other. BANG. Austin's right hook hit Yang's left cheek and same to Austin. Both of their aura's hitting red and then an alarm buzzed. Nobody moved for thirty seconds and Yang and Austin's fists were still on each other's faces as they both opened their eyes and smirked at each other. they both fainted. Austin falling backwards and landing on his back arms stretched out and Yang falling forwards right under Austin's left armpit on her right side arms laying in front of her and her legs curled up.

Ruby and Jaune looked at each other in AW and shock. Yang had tied with the new guy Austin and they both were unconscious due to exhaustion. As the head nurse and some other medical staff placed them both on gurneys and rolled them away teams RWBY and JNPR headed to the infirmary to check on their friend and fellow student.

Yang had opened her eyes to be greeted by Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, And Nora all looking at her as she woke up. she was in the infirmary and had aches all over. " Hey guys, what's up " Yang said casually. " Hey sis how you felling " Ruby asked. " Hurtful, So I blacked out huh, who won " Yang asked her back.  
" Well, you both tied and fainted " Jaune said. " Wow that guy was something else huh"

Everyone heard a knock at the door. They turned to see Blake and Weiss enter. " Hey Yang, someone wants to talk to you" Said Blake. Austin walked in, and had some bandages on his head.

" Sup blondey" Austin said and walked in. " What are you doing here" Yang said sounding surprised. At this point everybody else left and Yang sat up to talk. " I just came to apologize for how I was when we meet" Austin said. Yang was surprised again. He came to say sorry, that was unexpected. " You don't have to say that" " Yes I do, I was a jerk because all my family and friends die when I have any. I didn't want that happening again" Austin said.

Yang looked down at herself. She didn't know and that was something she hated about herself. She looked back at Austin and said. " Well then it's my fault that this whole ordeal happened, so now will you hang out with my friends and me" Yang said offering her hand to him. Austin looked hesitant but reluctantly took it and shook it. " You bet " was all Yang needed to hear and with that Austin became part of the Yang's group at Beacon.


	4. Chapter 2 part 1

Chapter 2

Lost in the Forest

Part 1

Goodwitches class was all gathered at the arena for yet another combat lesson on disarming. Thought this was different. Goodwitch said that the whole class was going on a weekend trip to the northern end of the Emerald Forest. Since it was Friday, Noon, and everything people thought of this as a good idea. The class all clapped and started to talk after Goodwitch finished.

" YAY overnight field trip we better get packing" Ruby said as she started to leave, But Goodwitch stopped her. " Ms. Rose, hold a moment" Ruby looked towards Goodwitch and listened. " Mr. Mayes since transferring here has no team, So He will be temporarily with yours, Is that acceptable. " Goodwitch asked. " Yep" Ruby said and Goodwitch left.

" Wait we have to sleep with a ruffian for the whole weekend" Weiss asked her team. " Well Jaune and Ren share with Nora and Pyrrha, So It should be fine" Blake told her. " yeah chill out Ice Queen" The RWBY team jumped as Austin was behind them with them being less aware and decided to have some fun.

Austin leaned forward till inches from Weiss and looked in her eyes. " Embarrassed to spend the night with a wild teen who has a good year on all four of you" Austin said. Weiss was now turning red at him being so close and with his tone, so intriguing. " Ok wild wind give her some air" Yang said pulling on Austin's Black zip up. " Y-Yeah Leave me alone please " Weiss said and turning to go behind Ruby. " What's wrong Yang, getting jealous I'm flirting with Weiss and not you" Yang then turned pink and tried to hide it. " Not at all " " Yeah yeah" Austin said and started to walk out of the arena.

" The nerve of that ruffian " Weiss complained. " I don't know Weiss you did turn red at him being so close to you" Blake said mocking her. " Come on guys let's just go pack" Ruby said and the girls agreed.

The weekend came and the nine friends now were getting to their desired camping area. Austin set up RWBY's Tent's and Jaune and Ren same with JNPR. The Girls however were only unpacking. " Yang give me that back, that's my book" the boys finished and the girls, all in RWBY's girl tent, were messing around. " Why do you even have this book; this is degrading" Yang said to Blake who had something taken. " I like the romance ok now please give it back" Blake said.

Austin had about enough of this. He picked up a stick and hit the tent side. " Hey why don't you both shut up and fight like real drunk teenage girls on a sleep over, huh" Austin had yelled. Jaune and Ren looked surprised at Austin who was sitting on a log with the other two around a fire Jaune created. " Did you hit the tent Austin" Yang said poking her head out. " Yep, now just give back her book and come out, Dinners going to be ready soon. " Austin said and put the stick down.

The Sun would set in about three hours so everyone was excited when Austin mentioned dinner. The girls exited the tent and joined the guys around the fire they had created. Dinner consisted of food that Austin made and not the crappy stuff that the teachers brought. Everyone tasted the food Austin had prepared for them and about everyone gasped on how good it was.

" Wow Austin I didn't know you cooked" Blake said. " Yeah this is amazing " Ruby agreed with Blake's statement. " Yeah well, when you're on your own for a while you tend to pick up on some things " Austin said eating as well. " I must say how I'm also impressed by how good this meal is " Pyrrha said also traumatized by the foods good taste's. " Where did you learn to cook, May I ask" Weiss asked Austin. " My mother taught me before... complicated things happened " Austin said looking down towards the ground.

Austin mother was an amazing woman. She gave Austin the wrist guards he has now as a gift for his 13th birthday after seeing her train with her own for a long time. Austin wanted to follow in his mother's footsteps even though everybody else thought he should follow his dad. Though Austin's dad also said follow what you want to follow. Austin did and that stirred him towards his new friends, or should say acuteness.

After dinner and a few "scary" stories from Nora everybody went to bed.

In the morning after breakfast every student was told by Goodwitch that they were to find three puzzle pieces as part of the training at this little fieldtrip. The teams split up and made their rounds across the Northern Forest to find said puzzle pieces.

Team RWBY and Austin were only one piece away from their set being complete. Mainly Austin finding and caring them because Yang said a gentleman must carry the stuff and do the hard work. " Hey, why am I caring this stuff again" Austin had both pieces and a backpack on so he was also caring the supplies as well. " Because I'm a lady, Ruby's my sister, Weiss is snotty, and Blake I'm not sure" Yang said playing with her hair. " Ok, then why do I have to climb this tree with a 30-pound backpack on" Austin yelled out of frustration at Yang. " It'll help you build muscle " Yang said.

The girls got startled as the backpack fell and hit the ground and Austin next having all three pieces to their puzzle and holding them out towards Yang. " Here you go your majesty " Austin said rudely and walked to another tree. " Hey where are you going " Yang said holding the pieces. " To take a nap and restore strength from that pack you made me carry " Austin said and laid down near a tree's trunk.

When a team found all three pieces they had to put the puzzle together at the spot the last was found at. " Well put it together first " Yang called again. " Sorry no one's home right now leave a message after the ' I don't care '" Austin said and pulled his hood over his face to block out sunlight. " Hey I'm talking to you " Yang yelled getting paranoid. " Yang let it go, he's tired, you didn't give him a break when all four of us ate" Blake stated putting emphases on four and us. Weiss nodded in agreement. " Blake's right, You're treating him like he's a servant or slave " Yang realized that and nodded. She then tried to put the pieces together.

After about 30 minutes Yang still couldn't put the pieces together and neither did the other three girls. " Austin we can't put them together; can you help please" Blake asked Austin after failing herself. Austin looked up and pulled off his hood then nodded. " Let me see if I can figure it out" Austin said. Austin spent 10 minutes looking over the pieces and couldn't figure them out either. " They don't go together; they won't fit or connect properly" Austin said. " Then we have to figure something else out because we can't go back to camp unless their connected " Just then the five heard what sounded like a roar. " Beowulf's " Austin said. " A whole pack of... 17 " Austin said as he looked towards the sound. " How can you tell from here" asked Ruby. " Because their right there"

Austin pointed 100 feet away and there they were, A pack of Beowulf's. The pack leader roared and charged at the group. The others followed suit and ran after their leader. Ruby swung out Cresant Rose, Yang Ember Celica, Blake Gambol Shroud, Weiss unsheathed Myrtenaster, And Austin brought up his nameless wrist guard swords. The team stand ready to intercept the Beowulf's and fight.

The first Beowulf attacked Blake with a swing of its claw's. Blake blocked and stabbed the Beowulf and did another. Weiss used her glyphs and blocked three attacks at once, then swinging Myrtenaster she struck one and slashed the other. Yang punched several and blocked several but focused on supporting her team when need be. Ruby using sniper mode supported from behind and took out Beowulf's that the others couldn't see. Austin with his swords was fighting the leader and three others as well. he would block than stab till the leader was left.

The girls finished the rest of the 16 and then the leader remained. this one however seemed different. It had blue fur instead of black like normal ones do. Austin charged and struck at it but to no avail. The Beowulf dodged with amazing speed and clawed Austin from his side. Yang ran in and punched its stomach, though it didn't even studder. The Beowulf slashed at Yang only for Blake to intercept the attack and counter it. Weiss had attacked from the back and stabbed the leader and Ruby checked upon Austin to see he was not that badly injured.

Weiss and Blake had the Beowulf focused on them so Yang could strike it on the back and cause it to turn towards her and attack her. Blake slashed it on the back when it turned around and Yang again hit it's back when it turned around again. The Beowulf then jumped into the air and slammed down and caused the three girls to get knocked back.

Yang felt dizzy. She looked towards the Beowulf to see it standing in front of her with arm and claw's ready to swing. Yang blocked to attack but was pushed through trees. She stood only to look to see a cliff. Yang turned around to see the Beowulf charging through the trees. Yang did the same and charged at the Beowulf. She jumped to attack but the Beowulf was faster and slammed into her and knocked her back.

Yang now had a headache and couldn't move for a minute and the leader now swung at her again, she had no defense except. Yang closed her eyes preparing for the attack that never came. She opened her eyes to see Austin with his swords in cross formation pushing the clawed hand away from Yang. The Beowulf then swung with its other claw and hit Austin into Yang as she stood up and knocked them off the cliff into the dessert below.

Austin was falling. And very fast. He looked towards the ground and then at Yang. She was screaming and looked terrified. Austin then reached and grabbed Yang's hand and pulled her to him, he then shot his left sword, that was connected to a wire, Towards the cliff wall. the sword stuck into the wall and gripping Yang with his right arm he now hoped his plan would work.

Austin's Plan was to retract his sword back into place when then stopped falling and being hold by the sword in the wall. He would keep doing this until they were back to the top of the wall. Austin's made a terrified look on his face when his plan failed before it even started. when the cord ran out the sword slipped out of the wall and Yang and Austin continued to fall into the dessert below.

Yang woke up to feel sand. Sand and a hard surface that felt like bone and skin. Yang opened her eyes to see that she was indeed surrounded by sand, but also laying on top of Austin while him being out cold. Yang sat up and looked around again, she remembers the Beowulf then falling and then nothing. Austin would have to remind her when he woke up. Yang had to make the assumption that right now, they would be stuck together for a while.


	5. Chapter 2 part 2

Chapter 2

Lost in the Forest

Part 2

Austin woke up to sneeze. He did and found that he was sitting and surrounded by sand for miles. Except for the cliff wall behind them. The dessert was known as the northern waste land for not really anything, Besides Grimm, designated in the area.

Austin felt something slump down on him. Looking down he saw Yang asleep and leaning against his midsection. Austin was slightly blushing and chuckled to himself. his side and back hurt. He felt a chill and realized something. He remembered learning that desserts are hot during the day but were below 20 during the night.

Austin looked at Yang, she was shivering and looked frail. Austin took off his zip up and placed it around Yang and nervously pulled her closer to him. He wore only a black tee under his jacket and that was it. His jacket was a gift from his grandma. She gave it to him also on his 13th birthday. She said that this jacket would keep him warm since it was made out of a substance that would warm or cool depending on the temperature.

Yang stopped shivering and soon began to breathe normally, not that cold shivering breath thing that happened, Austin then leaned back against the cliff wall and kept lookout all night long.

Yang woke up near sunrise. The sun would rise in about 30 minutes or something like that. She had learned from her father and uncle about survival in the wilderness. Yang stretched out to feel something. She turned to see Austin, who fell asleep during watch. His right arm was Yang's pillow and left arm was covering her like he was protecting her or something.

Yang blushed as deep as her sister's cape and placed both hands over her mouth to keep her from squealing. she had all the nerve to punch him silly but thought against it. Yang tried to move away then Austin's arms tightened around her. Yang then slumped and relaxed in frustration. Yang realized she was feeling his arm's skin and not jacket until she realized she was wearing it and jumped a little at it. Those movements woke Austin.

Austin opened his eyes and saw Yang's were right in front of his. He chuckled and said " Morning doll face" He reached forward and make kissing movements but Yang hit his chin and stood up. " Ah, that hurt " Austin grumbled and stood as well. " Well what were you trying to do" Yang nearly yelled. " It's called a joke; you seem to have forgotten the one from my first day huh" Austin said. Yang just scoffed and walked away.

Austin and Yang walked around the cliff wall and ended back into the forest again. Yang thought it good to have finally get out of the hot sun, till she was still sweating for a long time. " Hey are you hot by any chance" Yang asked Austin who was 8 feet behind her. " Nope " Austin said and Yang wondered. " Well it's hot for me " " Well you're still wearing my jacket along with yours " Austin told her.

Yang realized she never did give Austin back his zip up he put on her. She never even knew how he got it on her in the first place. Yang blushed again and unzipped it and tossed it back to him. " Hey watch it " Austin said as he caught it. " This was a gift from my grandma " Austin said and put it back on. " How can you wear that thing in this heat" Yang asked him. " This material can cool or warm depending on the temperature" " Well then you'd better keep it safe and not lend it to me then" " And why is that " " Because your grandmother gave it to you so it's special isn't it" " Well yeah but last night you were shivering so I gave it to you so you wouldn't be that cold and you'd sleep better" Austin said.

Yang was about to comment back when they heard a Beowulf roar. They both looked in the direction and saw the same blue Beowulf that knocked them off the cliff. " hey, would you look at that, it's our old blue friend" Austin said extending his wrist swords and Yang activated Ember Celica. The Blue Beowulf roared again and charged forward towards the two teens. Austin jumped and Yang ran up a tree and jumped off of it and slammed down on the Beowulf's head. The Blue Beowulf recovered fast and swung at Yang. Austin, out of nowhere, jumped in the way and blocked the swipe and slashed the Beowulf's claw. Austin and Yang landed next to each other and ran towards the Beowulf.

Yang looking the Beowulf over realized that this Beowulf was about 1.5x the size of the normal black furred Beowulf's they normally fought. Austin turned and reached for Yang's hand. Yang grabbed it and Austin turning using his force and Yang's Ember Celica launched said girl at the Beowulf's head again. Yang went in to smash it but the Beowulf dodged and ran away from the young hunter and huntress.

Yang landed and Austin came jogging towards her. " Wow, that thing is fast" Austin said. Yang looked at him and said. " You know why that thing came all the way here towards us" Yang asked Austin. She wanted to see if he could answer the question right and impress her. " Yeah, That Beowulf is hunting us" Austin looked towards her and from his look she could tell he had knowledge of this situation that they were in.

" You've been hunted before" Yang asked. " Yeah, The Red Reaper they called her" Yang looked at him with a questionable look. " Wait, The Red Reaper, D-Did the look like my little sister" Austin had a confused look as well. " Well your sister has the same apparel as the Red Reaper and same hair style but I don't know why that's... WOW" Austin managed to block an attack from Yang. Austin jumped back a few feet. " The hell was that for" Yang walked slowly towards him and looked into his eyes. " Was her real name Summer Rose" Yang asked. " I don't know, why" " She was Ruby's mother you jack ass" Austin looked stunned and took a step back. " Well then I'm sorry for what happened to your mother but I was defending myself against an attacker that tried to kill me" Yang looked at him with anger and confusion. " What do you mean, Huntress and Hunters don't kill people" Yang said. " Wait, your mom was a Huntress" Yang looked surprised that he didn't know. " What did you think she was" " An assassin, those guys are the only people that come after me" " Why would assassin's go after you" Yang's eyes widened and she thought for a minute. " What, what did you do to have assassins on you"

Austin's past wasn't one he liked to talk about. He was only 13 when his parent's, brother, and baby sister were all killed before his eyes. That same man asked if he'd like to go with him and told him that his parents weren't his real ones. Austin went with the man and was accepted into the Assassins Cult. There they trained him and honed his sneak and silent attack skills. Austin would be the best assassin at only age 15. that really impressed the cult leader. not long after that Austin unlocked his semblance. He had the power to blend in with shadows and make him give no noise when he moved. Those were the perfect powers for his skills in assassination.

However

One day, When Austin was 17, He learned that the cult wanted to murder the parents of a young boy and take him. Austin realized that he was lied to and got the cult back big time. Austin snuck into the cult's lab and stole a very un-stabilized liquid and drank it. That liquid gave him another power so he'd been able to escape the lair. With them in pursuit. Assassins had been coming after him since.

Austin was sleeping on a bench in Vacuo's park when she approached him. Austin woke to see a feminine face looking at him. He jerked awake and fell on the floor. Sitting up only to rub his head. Austin heard a giggle, He looked up and saw it was the women. " You ok there" She asked offering a hand to him. He refused it only to jump up and jump away extending his sword's. He saw the women was hesitant and scanned her for weapons and equipment. She had a red thing on her back waist and wearing a ruby red combat skirt with ruby red shoes and White cape. All but the cape matched her ruby red hair.

" Bring out your weapon and fight me then" Austin said to her. She only gave him a disapproving look. " I'm not here to fight you, but to help you" Austin looked at her with a confused look. " What do you mean help, you were sent to kill me, they always are" Austin saw the women had no idea what he was talking about. Then a look of knowledgement struck its new position on the women's face. " Yes I'm well aware of the people hunting you, Thought I can _help_ you" She put emphasis on the help part of her sentence. Like she really wanted to assist him. " How do I know you're not faking this" Austin said seemly nervous. " Because I'm a truthful women" She said with the sincerest voice she had ever heard.

She reached her hand out to him. Austin looked hesitant but he retracted his swords then reached out as well. Thought. Before they made contact something clicked inside Austin. He pulled away and a bullet went passed his face. His face full of shock as well as the women's face. He turned to see the cult leader. Austin turned and away and started to run but to be blocked by the women.

" Wait I'm not with them, let me help you" Austin looked at her and shook his head. " I've had it with people lying to me, get away" Austin shoved her down and ran. When he was away he heard that same women scream. His started to water but he still ran. " Sorry" He whispered and ran into the night.


	6. Chapter 2 part 3

Chapter 2

Lost in the Forest

Part three

Austin and Yang did not talk for several hours after that little panic. They made shelter in a cave and started a fire and pulled out food that every hunter and huntress brings in case of emergencies. Soon it started to rain and the sound of the drops on the ground soon soothed Austin to sleep, But Yang was not keen on sleeping. She had been watching him for the whole time he slept and did have to restrain herself from slamming his face in. Soon she started to think about how Ruby would take it. She would have to tell her that it was Austin that killed her mother and not any Grimm. Yang vowed to keep Ruby safe and this guy was a threat to her, her friends, and to all of Beacon.

Yang Started over to the sleeping boy on the other side of the cave. she took the small pocket knife he had used to cut up the apples they ate and held it in her hand. She reached Austin and got on her knees. She raised her hand with the point of the knife aimed down. She was feeling some type pain in these actions. Guilt, anxiety, or fear. The fear of taking someone's life. She had killed Grimm but never a human. She shook her head and raised her hand again, but it wouldn't go down. She took both arms and tried again but she still couldn't do it. She dropped the knife and started to sob. She put her head in her hands and loudly started to cry. She cried, and cried, and cried until she collapsed next to the sleeping guy. she was at his side under his left armpit sobbing her fear away.

Yang stirred a little when a hand stroked her head. She looked up to see Austin's eyes still closed but he was caring for her, Comforting her. She then cried again and nuzzled into his armpit again and his arm was now raped around her shoulders and pulled her in. Her tears stopped after a little while and sleep found her not to long after that.

Yang woke up to find herself alone. She again had Austin's zip up on her. She didn't even know how it was possible for him to get this on her with her waking up. She stepped outside the cave to see Austin sitting on a rock with his left leg bended with his left foot on the rock and his left arm leaning on his knee. She walked over and sat next to him. He scooched over and allowed her to sit down.

" How you felling " Austin asked with a smile on his face. Yang gave a slight smile back and said that she was good. Austin and Yang just sat and watched the sun rise above the tree line. Several minutes passed and Yang finally stood up and un zipped Austin's zip up and gave it back to him. Austin put it back on and stood up as well. " Well then, lets head back to Beacon" Yang said and the two were off.

About 2 hours passed and the duo have found themselves again lost. " Hey blondie do you know where you're going" Austin asked and Yang just turned and gave him a ' you're kidding right' look. Austin gave the same look and Yang sighed. " Not really but I do know that Beacon is west of the forest" Yang pointed to the west. " We just need to ge..." Yang was cut off by a roar. A roar that seemed all too familiar. And there he was. The Blue Beowulf. " AWW, not this guy again" Austin said and extended his swords. " Come on, Payback time" Yang said and she activated Ember Celica.

The Beowulf roared again and charged towards the two teens. They both dodged and charged back at the Beowulf. Austin jumped and landed on the Beowulf's back and slashed it. The Beowulf screamed and reached for Austin. The Beowulf grabbed Austin by the leg and threw him into a tree. Yang ran and jumped and punched the thing three times before backing off. The Beowulf then turned around to attack her. Yang slammed her fist into the swipe the Beowulf used and deflected it. Yang then turned around and put her left leg up and heeled the thing in the face. However, the kick hardly fazed the Beowulf and it slashed back at Yang. She tried to block it but couldn't and got scratched across her arm and chest.

Austin looked up from his little headache and saw Yang kick the Beowulf in the face and also saw it slash her. He panicked Realizing that he just made a new friend. His friends always got killed by Grimm or were murdered. Austin slowly stood and winced in pain as his back was hurt a lot. He saw the Beowulf raise its right arm and was about to claw Yang. Austin's eyes turned red and in an instant leaped from his position and defended Yang.

Yang, after not getting ripped apart, looked up and saw Austin. He stopped the Beowulf with his bare hand. She saw his nails on his hands were like claws themselves and his teeth were sharp as his swords and his eyes. Those eyes Yang would never forget. Those eyes had the look of murder in them. Austin was smiling. Evilly. He looked like he could murder a baby and not care. Those eyes Yang will never forget.

Austin looked at the Beowulf and it snarled. Austin pushed it back with ease and called out. " Don't. Touch. My. Friend" Yang hearing this was both scared and shocked. Or more like petrified. Austin ran at the Beowulf and the Beowulf did the same. Austin pulled his right arm back and punched the Beowulf and it went into a tree 150 meters away. The Beowulf got up and roared. Austin stood and took a deep breath then let it all out. Austin roared like a 100 Beowulf's all at once. It was loud and ear destroying. his roar was so scary that the Beowulf stammered in fear. The shout lasted for 18 seconds before Austin stopped. The Beowulf ran away whimpering. Austin stood like that for a few seconds then turned towards Yang.

Yang looked terrified and was crawling away from him. Austin's smile faded and looked down at his hands. He saw his claws and felt his teeth with his tongue. he looked back at Yang and started to walk up to her. She got spooked and started to crawl away again. Austin caught up to her and grabbed her shoulders. Yang winced and closed her eyes and waited for death.

" Yang, are you ok" Yang heard. She looked up and saw Austin still with all sharp stuff and slowly nodded. " Ok, Ok let's get you back to the cliff" Austin helped Yang up until she winced again and said her ankle hurt. Austin picked Yang up bridal style and with that Yang blushed and tucked her arms in. " W-What are you" Yang asked. Austin looked at her and answered her with a soft tone. " I'm Austin Mayes, Assassin of the Assassins Cult and part Beowulf"

Austin and Yang had been walking for a while. More like Austin walking with Yang in his arms. Austin still didn't change back which was fine for the while. Austin and Yang then reached the end of the forest and found the cliff where they were launched for initiation. Austin set Yang down as they saw people up on the slope. they saw the rest of RWBY and JNPR and Goodwitch and a relief team. Austin then stopped and turned to head the other way but Yang stopped him.

" Where are you going, it's this way" Yang asked. " Look at me" He said. He spread his arms out and showed his teeth. " I can't go back like this" Austin said. " Is this what you meant by you weren't staying long" Austin nodded. Yang walked up to him and hugged him, which surprised him." Look, I don't care if you killed people, are a jerk, or are part Beowulf, You're still my friend and I don't let friendships go that easily" Austin's eyes started to tear up and he hugged Yang back. She felt his claws on her back but they didn't pierce her. " If it wasn't for you I'd be dead" Yang said. Austin still cried and Yang continued soothing. " I hate to admit it but I was mean to you in the forest making you do all the work" Austin still cried but was now stopping. " And next time, I'll save you"

Yang continued to hug him until she felt the claws no more. She pulled away and saw Austin still teary eyed but no longer a Beowulf human mutant. He was normal. They both smiled and walked up the hill. Yang had Austin rest on her because he was dizzy and hurting again. Ruby saw them first and ran towards them yelling their names. Everybody else turned to see them as well and ran to meet them to. Ruby and Yang hugged as soon as Yang handed over Austin to jaune and Ren. As the boys took Austin to the medical ship Yang and the girls followed.

Austin was in a hospital bed and was bored out of his mind. he was asleep for most of the time but he didn't really need it now. Austin heard a knock on the door and turned to see Yang walking in with some bandages on. She walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

" Hey " She said. " Sup blondie, what is it you seek where you'd see me personally" Austin asked. " Making sure my friends ok" Yang said. " So, you ok" Yang said smiling and Austin laughed. " Yeah, I'm ok, 'Bout you" " Doing fine" Yang said. She and Austin sat there for a moment then talked again. " Ruby and the girls reported on that Blue Beowulf that we fought" Yang said. " Several times" Austin added. Yang giggled. " Yeah well if we see Blue again we'll be ready" Austin said. " Blue" Yang asked with an eyebrow raised. " Our friends new name" Austin said. " Alright well then get some rest because Oobleck wants you back as soon as possible" Austin looked shocked then smiled. " Thanks for the secrecy" Yang winked and left the room only blowing a kiss goodbye.


	7. Chapter 3 part 1

Chapter 3

From Teen to Kid

Part 1

The day hadn't started out this badly. Everyone woke up and had breakfast with each other and then to Ooblecks class. Today was dust mixture day. The class was creating experimental dust combinations. The groups were table partners so as soon as every group had their needed supplies they began working.

"Oh, oh, hey Jaune let's do this one" Ruby said holding a red tube of dust. " Alright red for you and yellow for me, how about that" Jaune said. " Let's do it" Ruby said. Jaune and Ruby were table partners because they didn't know anybody else in class besides from Yang, and now Austin as well, but they were partners so it was them. Jaune took the vale from Ruby and poured both colors into another tube above a small fire that heated up the dust. As the dust went in they started to sizzle and bubble. " Ugh is it supposed to do that" Ruby asked Jaune. Jaune just shrugged. The real dust expert in their group was Weiss but she was in another class.

The dust started to get a little wilder than anyone else's projects. Then out of nowhere, the dust exploded. The students ducked under tables and chairs to avoid the little confusion. When the dust settled and smoke was fading nobody saw Jaune or Ruby anywhere. Yang got worried and headed down to her sister's desk.

" Ruby, Ruby where you at" Yang called out. " Yo Jaune you still here buddy" Austin called as well. " Yeah, we are, stop shouting" Austin looked under the table to get stunned like no tomorrow. Yang came over and looked under the table as well and same as Austin happened. Ruby and Jaune were under the table but they were kids.

Jaune and Ruby climbed out from under the table and looked up. " Wow, you guys are so big" Ruby got shocked as her voice was so high. " What happened to your voice Ruby" Jaune then paused to. His voice was also higher than usual. " Yang, what's happened to us" Ruby said. " Dude, your both 10 years younger" Austin said. Ruby had her short Red hair and the cutest expression ever. Jaune was the same with his hair and his armor plates shrunk to. Fact every one breathed easily knowing that the clothing they wore shrunk as well. Everyone in the room started to whisper and talk about this.

" Fascinating, you two have invented a dust formula that can reverse age, Outstanding, A+ for both of you" Dr. Oobleck came out of nowhere as usual and scared everybody. " Also, Ms. Xiao Long and Mr. Mays take these two to the medical room please, Pro. Ozpin must be notified at once. Zachery signal Ozpin immediately " Oobleck called to one of the students.

As Austin and Yang took the now 5-year-old Ruby and 7-year-old Jaune to the infirmary everybody they pasted by looked and awed and They could here say something like ' how cute.' As they reached the nurses office they entered and Austin walked up to the counter. " What's the problem Austin, ditching class again or actual illness this time" The nurse said. "Not me Ms. C. My friends made a new dust combination and it turned them 10 years younger" Ms. C. Looked past Austin and her eyes widened. " My gosh their so cute" Ms. C. stood up and walked to them.

Ms. C. Had short brown hair and brown eyes. She always wore a skirt and a blue and black Sweater and had her notepad and pencil behind her ear. Austin made a deal with Ms. C. That he would be able to hide in the infirmary only if he went and got supplies for her whenever she needed them. Austin agreed and then things went as they had been.

" Hello Ruby, Jaune, How'd the experiment go" Ms. C. said kneeling down to their height. " Good, Dr. Oobleck gave us an A+ for making a new formula" Ruby said. " Great work, come on now let's see if we can figure this new thing out" Ruby and Jaune took Ms. C.'s Hands and she led them to the back room. " You two wait here ok Ozpin will have questions" Ms. C. Said.

" Their fine, Nothing wrong just the reduction of age" Ms. C. Had gotten done with the test's and Austin and Yang answered as many questions as they could. Ruby and Jaune were taken back to the dorms by said teens and to rest for next day. " So, they have no internal problems or external changes besides age and height" Asked Oobleck. " Correct, I'm not sure however if it could bring trouble in the future or even if it's reversible" Said Ms. C. " Then we must monitor them, bring them in for checkups every 2-3 days if you can, Austin and Yang can guardian them until we come up with the solution" Ozpin said. everybody nodded and went their own way.

" Wow you're so tiny, so small, so light, can you fly now, should we try" " NORA" Everybody shouted. and Nora Settled down. " Look Ms. C. Said that this could be reversible or it could wear off on its own" Austin said. Ruby and Jaune were sitting on the couch watching T.V. unbeknownst to the conversation about them. " What are we to do about them" Pyrrha asked. " Ozpin told me and Austin to watch them since their weapons are now too big for them" Yang said. " Though you guys can help as well." At that everybody agreed.

Two days after the dust incident and the group have Saturday to spend. Ren suggested that they just hang out in the court yard. The teams headed out to the court yard for lunch and relaxation. Until Ruby and Jaune wanted to " Play." Austin played with the little Ruby and Jaune and with hopes to tucker them out but it was the other way around. Austin came back and flopped onto the blanket set out for everyone to sit on.

" Having fun out there ' Evil Grimm Master'" Yang teased as Austin was called that while playing with the two. " Yeah, Yeah, you play with them for an hour and a half and we'll see who's tired" Austin said as he tried to fall asleep. " Come on Austin we still want to play" Ruby said and pulled Austin up and tugged him back to Jaune. " The dust has appeared to change the way they behave and act" Said Pyrrha. " You're right, the two of them don't normally want to run around and behave like this" Weiss said agreeing with Pyrrha.

Austin pulled back his hood and called out " I'm the Evil Grimm Master and you Hunter and Huntress will not defeat me" Austin paused thinking. "a 12th time" Ruby had an L looking stick and Jaune just a regular one and had a piece of bark as a shield. Austin had two sticks with him to match his swords. Ruby charged at him and swung her stick. Austin blocked it and then swung at her in return. Jaune blocked with his shield and lunged and tried to stab Austin with his sword. Austin dodged again but ruby snuck behind him and hit him with her stick on the back.

" Nooooo, my plans have once again been thwarted by the most powerful hunter and huntress. Why does fate not like me" Austin said and fell on his face. Ruby and Jaune cheered and sang. Austin then kneeled and grabbed Ruby and placed her on his shoulders as she was giggling. Jaune and Austin walked back while Ruby was singing I'm queen of the skies or something like that.

Austin set Ruby down and laid down and pulled his hood over his face. " Sorry kids but uncle Austin needs to take a nap" Austin said and Jaune and Ruby sighed. The gang kept talking and playing games with the two tiny leaders. only did things get interesting when a group of people came up to the pack of friends.

" Excuse me can I have a moment" Said a one of the guys. Weiss being the closest to the unfamiliar group answered. " How is it we assist you" The next person to speak up was a girl. " We want to borrow your children for a project" Everyone was stunned. " Wait, what children" Asked Blake. " Those two" Said the girl pointing at Jaune and Ruby. " Sorry, the answer is no. No offence but we don't even know who you are" Said Weiss. " Ok, we are the Dust Science club and we want to have a chance to study them" Said the guy. " Sorry but still no" Said Yang this time. " Look, maybe we can make a deal, you let us borrow them and you all wont wake up in the hospital" Said the guy. " Look the answers still no, now go away" said Yang. The guy walked over to her and kneeled. He then unexpectedly grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it hard making Yang yelp. Both groups then activated weapons and were about to face off.

The guy leader felt pain in his wrist as Austin grabbed it and pulled him off Yang. " Look, we said no and we mean no" Austin tossed the guy away. Everybody was surprised how scary and strong Austin had become. Everybody except Yang. Austin stood in front of his group and stared at the other. They all looked frightened at his betty red eyes and low scary voice. " Beat it" Austin said and pointed to the school.

The Science club left and Yang went up to Austin and stroked his back. Austin learned that this only happened when his friends were in danger. The only way to get him to normal was to tell him everything was ok and no one was hurt. Yang did those things and Austin's eyes went back to blue before anybody noticed.

Austin turned and said " I know that club, we won't be seeing the last of them"


End file.
